Unconditional Love
by EllhcTvd
Summary: Elena Gilbert, 17 years old lives with her Aunt after her parents death with Jeremy and Katherine. As her life wasn't a mess already, she now has to live under the same roοf with Alaric, Jenna's fiance and his nephew, Damon. Will their arrival make her life worse? or surprisingly better?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the first day of school after summer break. I decided to join the cheerleading squad…again. It's not that I missed it, but I know mom would want me to go. It's been a year since the accident and still, I have no idea what to do with my life. It's like I don't know how to live anymore. Aunt Jenna is trying so hurt to help us, but she can't. And who blames her? How could anyone take away the pain of three (well, two) children who lost their parents? I just want it to stop, I can't take it anymore. Sometimes I'm thinking about giving up, accept the pain and my pointless life. But as tempting as it sounds, I can't do that. I have to think about Jeremy. He needs his sister and since the other one isn't 'available' anymore, I have to be there for him. Katherine, my sister has changed a lot the past years. She was always snob and the most popular girl in school, but now she has also turned into a complete emotionless bitch who only knows how to party, make out with the whole football team and she acts like everything is fine and the is happy with her life. Anyway, I've got to go, Jenna is calling me. Today is her big day with Alaric, her fiancé. I forgot to tell you about it, didn't I? He is moving in with his nephew, today. Jenna is all nervous about it and I have to go calm her down. Wish me good luck, today is gonna be a long day._

I slowly closed my diary, took a quick look at the mirror, grabbed my staff and run downstairs to find a nervous Jenna looking at me all worried.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want you guys to think I'm giving up on you" I could tell she was still worried we didn't like to have a 'stranger' in our home and the was feeling guilty about it. Truth to be told, when she first told us about the idea of Alaric moving in, both Jeremy and I were…shocked. Katherine was like 'whatever' and I believe she really didn't give a fuck. But that was before she learnt about Alaric's nephew, Damon, who happens to be a senior like her and a total 'hottie'. I don't believe in rumours, we don't even know the guy.

"Elena are you even listening to me?" I suddenly heard Jenna voice.

"Yeah. Look Jenna, I've told you a thousand times that we know you love us, but this is your home to, you need to move on with your life, start your own family and be happy. We appreciate everything you've done for us, but this is your time." I said smiling. I it was true. After thinking about it we went to the conclusion that she deserves to be happy and it would be unfair of as to ask her to give up her life.

"Look I've got to go now, Caroline is probably waiting for me." I added.

"Oh, fine. And Elena? Just so you know, Alaric will be at school today and probably Damon too. They will bring their stuff here after school and they might need your help"

"OK, don't worry about it. Bye Jenna, love you" I said and I quickly got out of the house. The thought of having Alaric as my teacher scared me a little, although I've met him and he seems like a really nice guy. I guess having him at school too was too much for me.

I pushed my thoughts away when I saw Caroline waiting for me in her expensive blue-black Mercedes. Caroline, my best friend, has been my rock after my parents death. I can't imagine going through all of that without her. Although can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I still love her as my sister. She is part of my family now. We have been friends since the first day of military school. I still remember her with her perfectly cirled golden hair giving me her cake because I forgot mine and I was starving. She was always polite, confident and beautiful. A real Barbie like I use to call her sometimes.

"Well good morning, Lena. Are you ready for our first day of school? I know I am!" she said cheery as I entered her car.

"Really, Care? Only you can be excited that summer is over. Is this about Matt?"

"What? No. I just missed cheerleading and the parties. I told you, El, I'm so over Mattie. He is just a child. What I need is a real man." She said seriously.

"If you say so"

We spent the rest of the ride without talking. When we got out o the car and started walking towards the school, Caroline suddenly stopped me. I turned to look at her and she only asked me "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Of course I'm fine, Care, don't worry" I smiled at her. She always felt it when something was wrong. "Now come on, let's go."

She took my hand and we entered Mystic Falls High School.

Luckily Caroline and I are joining the same classes except from France and Maths. The bad news is that Alaric and from now on , is my new history teacher.

Caroline and I were walking to our lockers when I saw a familiar face. I took I deep breathe before I excuse myself and walk to his direction.

"Hi. How is your first day as a Mystic Falls teacher?" I asked politely with a smile at my face.

He looked at me and he gave me a wide smile "Elena, it's nice to see you. It's going pretty good so far. How is your first day?"

"Good, I guess." OK, this is awkward, I thought. "Em, Jenna told me that you'll bring your stuff at home after school, do you need any help?"

"Sure, it's really nice of you, Elena. Thank you. I'll see you after school then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later " I said and walked away.

When we finished our English lesson, I was already emotionally and physically drained. All I wanted to do was to go home, under the covers of my bed and sleep for the rest of the day. My classmates were still talking to me only to inform me how 'sorry' they were for my loss. I only smile and say 'I'm fine, thank you' but I doubt it's believable.

'There is only one subject left, Elena, you can do this' I thought to myself. Then I heard Caroline telling me something about seeing me at practice and suddenly I was alone. I was about to run after her but then I remembered why she left. My last class today was France. I released the time and I started running towards my locker.

There was a death silence in the corridors of the school, everyone was probably in their classes. I took my books from my locker and I locked it as fast as I could. I turned around but before I had a chance to run back to my class I found myself being trapped against two strong hands. I looked up only to meet the most mysterious and beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I wanted to say thank you for reading my story. The review were so supporting and it's my first story so they really helped me upload the second chapter sooner. I will upload other stories, but right now I want to concentrate on this one. You can PM me for anything you want, and please leave reviews, they make my day! **

**My story is dedicated to****mayghaen17**** because she is my new mentor (as a call her) and although she didn't know me, she talked to me and helped me with her feedback. **

**Hope everyone likes the chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter ****Two**

The time stopped the moment I looked at him. My eyes locked with his, I just couldn't look away. I didn't release that his strong hands was the only thing that was keeping me from falling until I heard his voice.

"Are you planning on staying in my lap forever, pretty girl?" he simply said.

"I was just, I..." I started, but my mind was too busy thinking if he meant what he said that couldn't make up a lame excuse. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but before I had the opportunity to speak he said with a smirk "Not that I mind, it's just a little inappropriate doing things like that in the corridors of a school, don't you think?"

I blushed hard in that but I immediately regret it when I saw the satisfaction in his eyes. I stepped away from him quickly, I took a moment to admire his handsome face and body and then I was back to my normal self. How could he insult me like that? He doesn't even know me. I came to the conclusion that the guy in front of me is just another asshole and decided not to let his ego become bigger than it already was. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I slapped him and by his reaction I could tell that he didn't really expected it.

I smiled a little in satisfaction and without saying another word I took my books from the floor and I run to my class. Before I got in I looked at the time. Perfect, I thought, I'm twenty minutes late. Well done, Gilbert, now you're in so much trouble.

The French teacher gave me detention after the school, meaning I didn't get to go home until the late afternoon. I was now next to my locker waiting for Caroline so that we could go to our first cheer practice. I was lost in my thoughts about the blue-eyed stranger from earlier that I didn't notice Caroline coming.

"Earth on Elena" She said and laughed hard. "What were you thinking about Elena? I called your name three times before you notice me. Don't tell me this is your way of telling me you're already quitting cheerleading because it's not happening."

"Calm down, Caroline." I said quickly so that I could shut her up. "This has nothing to do with cheerleading, it's not important. I'll tell you about it later" Then I smiled weakly.

She smiled again, I real smile and said "Fine, come at my place later?"

"I wish I could. I have to go to detention after practice and then I'm meeting Alaric to help him bring his stuff at our home."

"You have to go to detention? Why?" I could see she was confused now. It was understandable because the truth is after the accident I never missed I class or caused any kind of trouble.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. Now let's go or we'll be late for practice" Did I just say that? Yes, it was the only way to keep Caroline from asking more questions and I really couldn't answer them right now.

When we arrived at the football court we saw my sister, Katherine and her click talking. When they saw us arriving Katherine took her bitchy look (which has now become her usual look) and screamed "Five minutes late! Who do you think you are coming late to the practice? This is not a game. We have to win the championship this year and this cannot happen with you two being five fucking minutes late!"

"Jeez, Katherine, calm down. We're sorry OK? It won't happen again." I said slowly. Normally I would answer back, but I was really not in the mood to argue with someone, especially not Katherine. Surprisingly, she seemed to feel the same way because she just nodded and then walked away from me.

She switched on the CD player and said "Come on girls, let's start with some warm up"

I was about to do what Katherine said but then I saw the mysterious guy from earlier. He was joining the football team. Weird, I thought I knew everyone from the football team. Like he felt my eyes on him he turned to look at me and our eyes locked for a minute, just like earlier. He then smirked and I automatically rolled my eyes.

"Elena, I said start warming up. What's with you today?" I heard Katherine say. I took my mind of the guy and did as she said.

At the end of the practice I was unbelievably tired. Katherine saw us some moves for our new routine and spent the rest of the practice learning them. I haven't cheered for a year so my body couldn't cope with the moves like other girls did. I'm sure Katherine noticed that but she didn't put me in the back. I wonder why… 'maybe there is still hope for her' I thought.

"I'm here!" I screamed as I entered Detention Class.

As I expected there was no one in the room except our English teacher who was usually the one looking after students at detention.

"Hello, Elena. Don't worry, you're not that late. Please sit."

" Miss , look, I was wondering if I could skip detention because of some…family issues."

"I'm sorry, dear. You know I cannot do that. Please, sit."

Shit, now I have to spend one hour looking at the ceiling.

Suddenly the door opened and a guy stepped inside. 'You again.' I thought. Once again, I couldn't take my eyes off him. 'Keep it together, Gilbert' I thought. 'He guy is an ass'.

He didn't seem to notice me and suddenly I was disappointed. Am I that invisible?

I watched him carefully as he smiled at my teacher and then he whispered something at her air. She smiled back and blushed a little. 'Well, that is what I call inappropriate!' I rolled my eyes. He headed for the door again, but before he step out of the class he looked me with his mesmerizing eyes and smirked. I was looking back with no expression…at least I hope there wasn't any.

I was at the parking of Mystic Falls High School dealing Alaric's number. Jenna gave it to me for 'emergency'. I waited a few seconds before hearing Alaric's voice.

"Elena, hey. I was just thinking about you. Damon is running late and I have no one to help me. Where are you?" His tone was friendly.

"Alaric, I was at detention" I took a breath before adding "I forgot my books at my locker, I went back to take them and" another pause "it took me some time. I was just late for class, that's all. You don't worry about it."

"I believe you, Elena. Don't worry, I won't tell Jenna if you don't won't me to. "

"Fine. And thanks, for keeping it from Jenna." It was true, I was thankful. Jenna would misunderstood the situation and would worry without reason.

"So, do you want me to come get you?"

"No, no. It's fine. Just tell me where you are and I'll walk to you."

Alaric and Damon were living to a friend of Alaric's here in Mystic Falls the whole summer, so their stuff were at his place. Jenna and Alaric have been together for about two years. Alaric was living in the next village with Damon, so before he moves in, they wanted to see if things could work out when they spent every day together. It turned out they are made for each other and the moment Jenna told him she loves him and wants him to move in, he proposed. The weird thing is that I never got to meet Damon. He was always 'out with friends'. But today I would meet him, and the truth is I was I bit curious to find out if rumors about him were true.

"The house of my friend is next to your friend's house. Matt, was it?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten" I said and I hang up.

I put my phone in my bag and started walking towards Matt's house. There was no car in the road, so I enjoyed my walk until I heard moans coming behind the trees. I turned my head to see from whom they were coming from and my mouth fell open at the scene in front of me. The mystery guy with the blue eyes was kissing Bonnie, Katherine's best friend hungrily. At first he was sucking her neck. Then he went down to her breast and he immediately took her nipple in his mouth. She was moaning loudly, holding the tree behind her to keep her from falling. He was touching her, everywhere.

I told myself to look away, run but I couldn't. I stood there for another minute until I saw him looking back at me. Bonnie didn't seem to notice at all. I think he was about to say something but I shook my head in disgust. And then I run, I run as fast as I could. I don't know why I was so upset with him, he had an effect on me that I couldn't explain.

When I got out of Matt's place, I heard Alaric shouting my name.

"Elena, just in time. Damon will be here in a minute, too."

"Oh, great" I said and I pretended a smile. I wanted to finally meet Damon, but I was still in a really bad mood. I started walking towards him but I noticed he was looking behind me.

Before I could question why Alaric said "Damon's here."

I heard a car stopping and I turned to finally meet Damon. But the moment he got out of his Camaro my eyes went wide open. Damon is the mysterious guy I met in the corridors. He is the ass that flirted with . He is the one who was making out with Bonnie.

He looked at me with the same expression in his eyes and said "You've got to be kidding me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, I am back with another chapter! Your reviews were amazing, seriously guys thank you!**

**Back to the story, as you can see, I'm taking things slowly. I want Damon and Elena to have a journey, just like the real couple. Katherine has nothing to do with Damon's attitude, she is not a girl who broke his heart, she is just Elena's and Jeremy's sister. **

**For those of you who didn't get it; Damon, Katherine and Bonnie are seniors. Elena and Caroline are one year younger and Jeremy two. They are all joining High School. **

**I am sorry for turning Bonnie into a bitch. We won't be seeing her and Damon as a couple, so if you support them, I'm sorry but this is a DE fanfic. **

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

Holy shit.

I am so screwed.

Damon is the blue-eyed guy from the corridors.

He is the one who was making out with Bonnie earlier.

He is the reason my first day at school was a nightmare.

And now I have to help him move in my house and pretend like nothing happened.

How am I going to do that? I already want to kill the guy and now I'm destined to live under the same roof with him. Is this really happening?

I shook my head in disgust, just like I did earlier.

Then I looked up at him. He seemed so calm and when our eyes met, he gave me a warm smile. 'What the hell' I thought.

Then he moved closer to me until we were inches away, he took my hand, brought it in his mouth and kissed it like it was the most precious thing on earth.

I was standing perfectly still but I could hear my heart beating extremely fast. When his lips touched my skin I shivered and blushed. He seemed to notice the affect his touch had on me because a smirk appeared in his face and he did a thing with his eyes.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Alaric's nephew."

"Um, nice to meet you, Damon" I was studying him, trying to understand what he was up to.

"Great meeting you too, Elena"

He was staring right into my eyes and I couldn't bring myself to look away. He had a way of controlling me and that had to change. I hated the way my body reacted to his and the fact that I had no control over it was even worse.

I released that his hand was still touching mine and I automatically took mine back. He didn't seem happy about it but it didn't really matter. I refuse to become one of his toys and the sooner he gets that he better.

"So, are you two going to help me?" I forgot Alaric was still in the room, but when I heard his voice I felt thankful.

"Yes, of course." I said and stepped away from Damon.

We spent the hour carrying stuff from the house to a truck. My whole body was hurting so bad, although I didn't carry the heavy stuff. We were about to take a break when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena, it's Jenna. Is Alaric with you?"

"Yes, he is right beside me. Why?"

"Can I talk to him for a second?"

"Yeah, sure"

I turned to Alaric. "It's Jenna, she wants to talk to you." I told him before giving him my phone.

"Hey Jenna, what's wrong?"

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm on my way."

He headed for the door but I stopped him.

"Alaric, what happened? Is Jenna OK?"

"Jenna is fine. We'll talk about it later, I really need to go. Can you two continue without me?"

"NO!" I almost screamed. No way in hell I'll stay alone with Damon for the next few hours.

Then I released that whatever happened is more important than me being stubborn, so I corrected it by saying "I mean, yes. We can finish without you"

My eyes fell on Damon. He looked satisfied and a devil smile appeared on his face.

"Don't worry, Uncle" he said. "We will finish these and then I'll take Elena to the Grill for dinner."

"Fine, take care guys. Bye" Alaric said and run to his car.

I turned my attention to Damon. "You don't need to take me to the Grill, Damon. I'm sure we'll find something to eat at home"

"But I want to" He said and gave me a smile.

"Well, I don't. I'm tired and I want to go home, have a shower, eat and sleep." I snapped.

"Is the shower thing an invitation?" He smirked.

"What? NO!" I hissed. "Look, I don't know who you think you are Damon, but I'm not one of these girls who fall under your spell so you can toy them."

His mouth opened but no words came out. He was speechless and I knew exactly why. He wasn't expecting my answer. Hell, I was surprised by my own words.

Before I knew it he was back in his old self, his look was cold, distant.

"You'd be surprised, pretty girl"

Now I was furious. He practically said that after a while he would have me tripped around his finger.

"You wish" I answered back and he let out a laugh.

The worst part is that there was no anger anymore. I was just looking at him, admiring his beautiful features while he was laughing.

I shook my head. This is not right, I can't think like that. But deep down I knew I couldn't stop it.

Damon Salvatore was officially the death of me.

We worked for a couple more hours without exchanging a word and then we were finally done. I went in the house for a last time to check if there was anything left while Damon was waiting for me in the car. After I checked a room which I assume was Alaric's, I opened the next room's door.

The room was dark and the only furniture left were the bed and a bookcase. I was about to step out of the room when the image of a little box caught my eye. I closed the door and I hesitantly took the box in my hands. I opened it. There was a unique silver necklace and a photograph. On the back of the photograph there was a dedication. I couldn't read it because of the lack of light in the room, neither could I recognize the features in the photo.

Suddenly the door stormed open and I gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Damon's voice was cold.

"You scared me, Damon." I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"I said what the hell are you doing?"

"I was…I didn't mean to see those things. I just… I wanted to see if the box was yours or Alaric's. I didn't know it was something personal." I tried to explain.

"Whatever" He said and took the box from my hands.

Then I was suddenly alone in the room, wondering what the hell just happened.

I walked to the car and Damon was already in it. He didn't even bother to look at me when I got in. The ride home was weird and awkward. Damon was looking straight on the road and I felt the need to talk to him, I needed to understand what happened.

When we got home he looked lost in his thoughts, so I didn't bother him.

"I will go take a shower" He finally talked to me, that's an improvement.

"OK" I said and smiled at him.

Why was I being so kind to him? Yes, I admit what I did was wrong but he surely didn't deserve my kindness. I tried to stop thinking about Damon and I went to the kitchen. I released how hungry I was the moment I found out that there was nothing to eat. I looked at the time…09:30. Perfect, I thought. I sleepily went upstairs and knocked the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I heard Damon say.

"Um, Damon, there is nothing to eat. Should I order some Chinese food or do you prefer pizza?"

"Chinese sounds good" His voice was friendlier than earlier and that made me smile a little.

"Thank you, goodnight" I said to the delivery guy and closed the door.

I turned around only to find a half naked Damon smirking.

"Aw," I gasped "You scared me" I took a minute to admire the Greek God standing in front of me and I'm sure he noticed that.

"I do that a lot to you, don't I" He said and pulled his shirt on which was quite unfortunate.

I walked and sit on the couch and then I saw Damon doing the same. He sat right next to me, our bodies almost touching.

"So, where is everybody?" he suddenly asked and then turned the TV on.

"I have no idea. I should probably call Jeremy."

"Nah, he's probably with his buddies. Let him be."

"But what if he needs a ride home? Or maybe he's in trouble…"

"Elena, the guy is 16 not 10. If he needs a ride home I'm sure he'll inform you."

"Fine" I said. I was too tired to fight with him right now.

"You seem tired. You should probably go get some sleep" He sound caring, well that was new.

"What about you?"

"I'll clean up and then I'll go to sleep too."

"I can help you with-"

"No need to. Goodnight, Elena"

"Goodnight"

Our eyes locked for a minute before I turned around and locked myself in my room. I wore my PJ's and lied on my bed.

I had weird dreams that nights, with a blue-eyed man haunting me.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter ! **

**Firstly I want to apologies for the lack of uploading, I was on holidays and then I want camping. We are also redecorating our home, so no internet connection. Now I will be probably able to upload once a week, but you should know that when schools begin, I'll upload once or twice per month. I'm sorry guys, but I'm on high school and my schedule is pretty busy. **

**Back to the story, I'm pretty satisfied with the way things are going so far, aren't you? **

**Please read, alert and REVIEW !**

Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been three months since __**he**__ arrived. I have to admit that it went better than I expected, but that's probably because I haven't stopped avoiding him. Since the first night we spent alone at the house, the only words we've exchanged are good morning, hi and goodnight. After school I spent my day at the library studying. When I get home he's always leaving. Caroline told me that he and his new best friend, Klaus, are visiting the Grill almost every day. She knows that because she is working there. At night I hear him coming back…with my sister. Caroline says that there is no way that's true, but I can hear them, I know it's Katherine. I even woke up once an hour earlier to check if some random girl will walk out of my house but there wasn't any. It's her, he is with her. Why do I care? I have no idea. Caroline thinks I'm attracted to him, but that's insane, right? Yes, I admit that he is extremely beautiful, but he is an ass. He doesn't care for anyone but himself and I'm not going to let myself feel for him. So, I'm simply avoiding him._

_By the way, Caroline likes Klaus. It's the first time I see her talking like that about a guy. From what I've heard, he likes her too. They have a date tomorrow so I'm going help her get ready. The fact that Klaus is Damon's best friend scares me a little, but I can't help but be happy for Care. She deserves to be happy._

_Have to go now, bye-bye my dearest diary._

_Elena._

I slowly put the diary in my bag and looked at the time. 8:35. Perfect, I'm 5 minutes late and Caroline is not coming to take me. I grabbed my leather jacket and run downstairs and that's when I saw them, Damon and Katherine, kissing. She was pulling his body closer to her, her hands were grabbing his hair.

"What the hell?" I screamed, louder than I should have.

I was looking straight at Damon, like he owned me an explanation. The funny thing is that when he looked at me, I think I saw regret. I shook my head.

Before they could react, I run out of the house. I forgot about being late for school, I forgot about Caroline, who would be probably freaking out. I walked to the cemetery, to my parents graves. I sat there, took my diary out and for the second times today I wrote in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw them kissing, Damon and Katherine and I just… I went out of my freaking mind. I acted like a jealous girlfriend and, can I admit that when I left, a part of me was hoping that Damon would come after me and explain himself? I know I sound stupid. I know there is no hell of a reason why he would do such a thing, but that's what I was hoping. It's weird, I don't get it either. Maybe Caroline will help me, she has a way of understanding me…even when I can't really understand myself. _

_Right now I'm missing school, I didn't really want to go. I'm at the ceremony, at my parent's graves writing to you. You know, it's the only place where I feel like home. Ironic, isn't it? The ceremony being my home… _

I looked at the last sentence. _The ceremony being my home._ God, I sound crazy.

I looked at the time again, 9:15. Crap. I have to go to school. Alaric might notice I'm missing.

The moment I was about to walk out of the ceremony, I saw _him. _He was looking at me from across the street or should I better say that he was _waiting_ for me? Our eyes met just for a moment and then I started walking from the opposite direction.

"The school is at the other direction, Elena."

"And who said I'm going to school?" I answered back without stopping.

"If you're not going to school, where the hell are you going?" he demanded and I heard him start walking.

I turned to look at him "Since when do you care?"

He wasn't prepared for this. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked again.

"I was looking for you." He truly answered.

Bang. He was looking for me? Why was he looking for me? And most of all…

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Does it really matter?"

"It matters to me, Damon." I needed to know. Not even Caroline knew how often I visit my parents, how is I t possible for him to know?

"Too bad for you then. Now, come on, we'll got to get you to school." He smirked.

It was only then that I realized how close we were. He grabbed my arm but I disobeyed.

"I'm not going with you." I said.

"Your stubbornness isn't going to get you anywhere right now, Elena. Just get in the car."

He had a point. No matter what happened, missing school won't get me anywhere.

"Fine" I got in the car and fastened my seat belt. I didn't bother to look at him when he got in the car, but I could feel his eyes on me. After a minute he gave up and he started the car.

I was looking outside my window when I heard him singing along the radio.

_You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful and that's what makes you beautiful._

I couldn't help but smile. I turned to look at him and he gave me the best smile. I forgot how mad at him I was and I looked away with a smile.

_So girl come on, you've got it wrong. To prove I'm right I'll put it in a song._

Why am I blushing again? I tried to concentrate on the road, keep my eyes away from him. But he continued…

_I don't know why you're being shy, and turn away when I'm looking to your eyes._

My head automatically turned around and I was now looking straight at Damon. He seemed to enjoy the whole thing. He was looking on the road, a devil smile at his face telling me that he knows the effect he has on me.

"I didn't know you were a fan of _One Direction." _I said.

"What? I just like the song." He looked at me with a smirk. "Especially the lyrics"

My cheeks were burning and once again I looked away. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me blushing because of him.

"We are here." Damon said after a few minutes.

We got out of the car and walked the parking lot next to each other. I could feel people staring and whispering, but I tried to ignore them. I kept looking at Damon once in a while to make sure everything was OK. Somehow looking at him, making sure he was right there next to me, made me feel safe.

I was about to go to my locker when someone grabbed my arm.

"You OK? You seemed… scared back there" He looked at me in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to people looking at me, especially when it's the whole school, giving me death wishes." I smiled weakly.

"Hey…" he said and came closer to me. He touched my cheek and continued "It's OK."

I looked at him and he nodded. I smiled and nodded back, telling him that I believe him. I didn't realize how close we were until I saw him closing his eyes, our lips inches away. I blacked out, _he was about to kiss me. _Then I remembered him kissing Bonnie the very first day he came to Mystic Falls and then Katherine this morning. He didn't want me, _he was just playing me. _

I looked at him for a moment and then I slapped him, hard. I run to my locker without turning back to look at him. When I got there Caroline was already waiting for me.

_Perfect!_

"What the hell were you thinking, Elena?"

"What are you talking about?" _like I didn't know…_

"I saw you Elena, coming to school, late, with _him" _

"I was just late for school for school and he offered me a ride. No big dial." Well, now I was lying to my best friend. _Bravo, Elena._

"Fine." She said, but I could see the doubt in her eyes.

"Let's go, I don't want to be more late."

Even though she was still mad at me, she took my hand and we walked together to our class.

After school I went straight at home. I took a shower and changed clothes. Although I would love to stay home, I knew I couldn't. Staying home means facing Damon and I wasn't ready for it.

I was on my way to Caroline's home when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Elena! I just got home, where are you?" _I heard Jenna say.

"Jenna, hi! I'm on my way to Caroline's. I might be a little late. Is that OK with you?"

"_Yeah, you're old enough now. Take care, OK?"_

"Sure, don't worry. Bye"

I walked for another five minutes and then I was outside Caroline's house.

The door opened before I got a chance to ring the bell.

"Oh, just in time" Caroline said and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Come inside" she said cheery.

We went to her bedroom, but her bed was full of clothes.

"Caroline, why is your whole wardrobe on your bed?" _I bet I don't want to know._

"We are going out!" She announced.

"No, you are going out. I'm not." I shook my head. There was only one place to hang out and Damon might be there. I'm not going out.

"But, why? Elena, it's Friday night, everyone is going out. Come on!"

"I'm not going" I said stubbornly.

"Please, please, please. Look, Klaus be there and I might want to see him."

She looked at me with puppy eyes. Truth is, it would be really selfish to refuse to go because I don't want to see Damon.

"Fine" I said.

"Thank you, you're the best friend ever" I clapped her hands exciting. "So, what are we wearing?"

"What are you talking about? It's still 6."

"Which means that we have only 3 hours to get ready."

"Where are we going?"

"To a party. It's at Tim's place."

"The guy that is joining the football team? We don't even know him."

"Yet."

"Caroline-"

"Chill. He came to me today to invite me at the party. I have no idea why, but he did."

"OK, I'm sorry."

"It's OK." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, lets find something worth to wear." And I did!


End file.
